


Bikes and Strays

by ConstellationConfusion



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Biker Smii7y, Cat, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, dumb boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstellationConfusion/pseuds/ConstellationConfusion
Summary: It was a little past midnight when John got a text from Smitty, asking him to meet him at 7-11 with no explanation.





	Bikes and Strays

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,  
> This is my first work, just a short one-shot that I scribbled out when I was bored.  
> Please let me know if there are any mistakes I should fix or improvements I can make!

It was a little past midnight when John got a text from Smitty.

**sm077i**

_i need help_

_can u come to the 7 11 on 3rd st?_

John sighed. What had his boyfriend done this time? Hopefully he hadn’t broken a window or stolen another person’s groceries again. He sent an affirmative text back, then quickly got in his car and made his way over to the 7-11.

Why Smitty had decided to go to 7-11 in the literal middle of the night, he had no idea.

John pulled into the parking lot, looking around for Smitty’s iconic white hair and leather jacket. He found him in the corner of the lot, staring at his motorbike.

“Yo! Bitchass! Why are you here and why am I here?” John called. Smitty turned his head, looking at John with a bemused expression. He didn’t say anything, only turning back to his bike and pointing at the seat.

“Are you fucking stupid? What’d you do to your bike you dumb fuck- holy shit there’s a cat,” John deadpanned, blank-faced and dumbfounded. Smitty laughed, shoving his shoulder. A grey tabby cat was lying on the seat of Smitty’s bike, in full loaf position.

“I came out of the shop and it was just here, man. I don’t know who it belongs to and I don’t know how to get it off,” he grinned.

John poked the cat.

“Dude, what the fuck,” Smitty chuckled. The two of them stared at the cat for a while, unsure of what to do. People came in and out of the store, some noticing the cat and laughing at the inconvenienced couple. After what felt like an hour (but was probably around ten minutes), Smitty lightly tapped the cat’s nose and it stood up.

“I think he’s leaving,” John stated, yawning into his hand. The cat stretched, then promptly flopped onto its side and spread its paws over the edge of the seat.

“Bitch!” John exclaimed, prodding the cat’s belly, frowning when it swiped lazily at his hand.

“Let’s steal the cat,” Smitty suggested, crouching and kneading it’s forehead with his knuckles. “It doesn’t have a collar and there aren’t any houses around here, so it’s probably a stray. If it is someone’s then we can return it, right?”

John sighed. He really wanted to say no, that they couldn’t keep a cat in their tiny apartment, but when he saw Smitty melt when it pushed its head into his hand, he found that he couldn’t disappoint his boyfriend.

“Please, John? I’ll suck your dick for a month if you say yes,” Smitty smirked mischievously, even as a blush dusted pink across his face.

“You already do, dumbass,” John retorted, “and fine, we can keep the cat. Unless it has an owner, then we give it back, okay?”

“Haha, yes!” Smitty cheered, bouncing up to wrap John in a bear hug. “Thank you baby, you’re the best boyfriend ever!”

John simply kissed his hair and pushed him off in response. Smitty picked up the cat, cooing when it purred and nestled into his arms.

“We can pick up your bike in the morning. Come on, I’ll drive us back.” Wrapping an arm around his short boyfriend, John’s heart burst at the sight of the fully relaxed cat snuggled in Smitty’s arms like a baby.

Smitty looked up at John, a bright sparkle in his eyes. He didn’t say anything, but the enormous smile on his face said it all. He looked beautiful; wide, wondrous eyes that glimmered with childlike joy, hair tussled in the midnight breeze, a carefree beam contrasting with the light blush that still tinted his nose with a shade of rose. He looked perfect.

It was times like these that made John so glad that he had met his tiny Canadian boyfriend.

As they loaded into the car, the cat stretched out across Smitty’s lap, it’s paws pushing against his torso.It was then that John realized that Smitty had left his bag of snacks on the handlebars of his bike. Oh well, he could survive for one night without shitty, overpriced taquitos.The cat snorted loudly, obviously relishing the comfort of Smitty’s arms.

“I think I’ll name her... uh, what time is it?”

John quickly checked his phone, then shifted the car into reverse. “Just past two,” he replied, sneaking a glance at his passengers as Smitty removed his jacket to cover the cat.

“Her name is Two, then.”

“Yeah, I think that suits her.”

They drove in silence for a minute, the sound of Two’s loud purrs filling in as background noise.

“Hey John?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Jaren.”


End file.
